Brings Back Memories
by nosirrah95
Summary: A video is sent to NCIS, bringing with it images and memories that spread like the plauge between the team members, and partners find something out about one another...something that unites them forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is going to be a quick little story, quick updates, so please review and tell me what you think. It's really not THAT difficult!**

"Well this is irritating" Ziva growled to nobody in particular.

"What is? Maybe I can help." McGee asked from the other side of the bullpen. It was nearing the end of a slow week at NCIS, the sun dipping low in the sky, and casting orange beams of light across Ziva's desk and keyboard, which she pounded angrily. "Stop hitting it" Tim sighed as he walked over.

"It's my Facebook account. It's being all itchy."

"Glitchy?"

"Yes. Whatever." she rolled her eyes and pushed a stray hair behind her ear "It froze and it won't let me click anything."

"Here...lemme see..." he tapped the keyboard for a moment, and the entire open page dissapeared. "There. Now you just have to re-open it." he smiled and returned back to her desk while Ziva mumbled under her breath

"I didn't want to re-open it..." her phone belted out a mechanical tone. "Yeah?" she said into the reciever as she crooked the phone in between her neck and shoulder, so she could talk into the lower end.

"Ziva - come into MTAC immediatley. Bring Mcgee." Gibbs demanded without a shadow of hello.

"Kay-why?" but he had already hung up. She shrugged, hung up the phone, and stood. "Mcgee, come on."

"Where are we going?" his hand hovered over the backpack on the floor.

"MTAC." he stood without touching the gear and followed Ziva up the stairs.

IIIII

The room beeped and buzzed like the inside of a microwave. Quiet employees shimmied around glowing monitors, wearing headsets and occasionaly whispering into them. Gibbs sat in the row of theatre chairs next to an unfamiliar man to Ziva and Tim.

"Since Tony's on call" he said as they walked up, again, no greeting "I need you, Mcgee, to de-crypt a video threat we got from Israel." with the world 'Israel' Ziva's stomach twisted into a knot. Gibbs stared expectantly at them both.

"Wha-what do you want me to do, Gibbs?" Ziva asked after a slightly awkward moment of silence. He stood as he spoke and turned to leave:

"Help him."

IIIII

"I don't know why he's asking me to help you." Ziva said as they walked down the stairs to the bullpen "I know nothing about encryptions."

"Maybe he wants you to help inspect the video feed."

"Possibly." she finished thoughtfully as she sat down at her desk. She glanced over at Tony's empty desk and bit her lip, then turned quickly to see if Mcgee had noticed. He hadn't.

"Uh, lemme bring it up." _Tap tap tap click tap _"Got it. This is really easy encryption...why didn't he have someone in MTAC do it? Alright..." Mcgee spoke softly to himself _Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap click click _"oh. okay."

"What?" Ziva asked, mostly to be polite.

"It's layered encryptions. Layers of simple ones on top slowly making their way down to the bottom with incrisingly difficult. Kind of fun, actually almost like a video game..." he trailed off. _Tap tap tap tap tap_ "This should only take a few more minutes."

"Good. I'm going to the restroom." As Ziva left, the elevator doors slid open, and Tony walked in.

"'Sup McNerd? Where's Ziva?" he said quickly as he threw his gear onto the floor with a _thump_

"Bathroom. Aha! Gibbs wants us to take a look at this encrypted video...lemme just bring this up..."

Tony walked over tp the screen as a video box flew up. Tim grabbed his remote and joined him a second later. The video started playing, with a theatrical old time countdown. "Shouldn't we wait for Ziva?" Tony answered, but a black screen popped up as it had reached one, and a voice played over, in sync with some simple white texted word flying across the dark landscape.

_"It's not what you can do for your country...but what your country can do for you..."_ The voice said ominously. Suddenly, an image flashed across the screen.

"Oh my God-" Mcgee and Tony said at the same second. The video was of Ziva, tied to a chair, hend bent, haired splayed over her face in bloodied matts. The door open as her interrigator walked in. Ziva whimpered.

**Okay, its obvious what the video is right? If not...next chapter...REVIEW! Review for NCIS...no...review for TIVA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Update! First, a little message, this is amzing, the response I have gotten from this little story. 40 story alerts _overnight!_ Thank. You. All. SO. MUCH! Squgs for all! **

**flashthunder, WildBerrySmoothii, makemyownluck, halash8, monkeyluver012, beejayrox, M E Wofford, bethylynne02, WrittingWithABrokenHeart, Veronique Roux, Brennan4Booth, Mrs. Fitzgerald, Cranbs, Rashel A. David, kar328, Hiphuggers2, Megwolf13, vbias71, "Teresa", kakadodo, pepsicola56, Closemyeyesandleap, NerdGurl89, Bigedsharley, Supelover Nemisses, SpoOkYjAgfaN, spritepie, jeannie13 **_(*superhappysquigglejump* THATS THE MOST IVE EVER HAD! And (No offense) I don't recognize MOST of those names, only, like, two! THATS AMAZING! Keep reading ya'll!)_

"What the hell is this?" Gibbs demanded, just as Ziva walked into the bullpen.

"Oh, you got it working McGee...Tony!"

"What?"

"I didn't know you would be coming back in..." He gave her a confused look.

"You two done yet? Play the damn video."

"Actually, boss, I think it might be best if we show the director this video."

"_Why _did you call me down here then McGee?" he asked the retorichal question as he turned to the stairs, pausing only to sigh "Come on." impatiently over his shoulder. The rest of the team gave eachother the same look, and jogged after Gibbs.

"I have no time for this, Agent Gibbs." Vance said irritably as they came in.

"No, actually, sir, I think you do." McGee said in a matter-of-fact voice as he tapped a few keys on a non-occupied computer. The screen came up as the team sat down in their seats.

"Did you watch it already?" Ziva whispered as she leaned over to Tony. He nodded solemnly, and Ziva saw his jaw clench. "Tony-what is-?" but the video had started. She watched the words, puzzled, and then felt her stomach clench up at her own figure on the screen. She squeezed her eyes shut as the all too familiar voice brought back wheeling memories. And then it stopped. "Scene 2" played across the black background now followed by the words "The Profiles" and again Ziva saw her own face, this time walking out of the NCIS headquarters to her car. A Nation Geographic type voice began narrating.

_"Ziva David, former Mossad officer, returned to America after being tortured by her own people for several weeks, now American Citizen and Agent at Naval Criminal Investagative Services, or NCIS." _The screen changed to a picture of Ziva, her ID badge, and words popped up on the right of the photo as the man said it_. "She is resourceful, smart, and armed. She used to be a trained assasin, so do not approach her." _

Ziva bit her lip, and the picture changed once more, this time turning into a video of Tony, talking to someone at a crime scene. _"Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo has been working at NCIS for 12 years is a former homicide detective for the Baltimore Police Department. Prior to Baltimore, he worked for Philadelphia PD and Peoria PD, now and is senior field agent under Leroy Jethro Gibbs at NCIS. Having seen more action and field work that both his partners, he has worked under cover for a very long period of time, as boyfriend to the daughter of René Benoit ("La Grenouille"), an infamous arms dealer. Tony also has constricted the plauge, making it an impossible form of assasination." _Two pictures flew up, one of Jeanne, and the other La Grenouille. _"he is now deceased, his daughter's location, unknown."_ Bright red letters stamped down on both the pictures, one Jeanna "Unknown" and on the other "Deceased." _"Tony also has constricted the plauge, making it an impossible form of assasination. Tony's entire record, is avaliable here." _A URL popped up. Ziva spun around to Tony, who was just staring at the screen, his eyes filled with pain, anger, confusion, and shock.

_"Agent Timothy McGee is the youngest and least expierienced agent in the group. Referred to as "Probie" by Anthony. Timothy was trained in biomedical engineering at Johns Hopkins University, and computer forensics at Massachusets Institute of Technology__. He also graduated the top of his class at the Federal Law Enforcment Training Center and is an expert at computers, codes, and decrypting. He is also the author of a book, titled "Deep Six", but he uses pseudonymn. Timothy is smart, well reknown, and an excellent agent, but does however, have a tendancy to let his emotions overrun him."_ The room was deathly silent as the screen changed yet again.

_"Abigail (Abby) Scuito is the teams Forensic Scientist. An eccentric goth, Abigail is fluent in ASL, and is also one of the smartest forensic scientists of her time. She was recnently stalked, and had an assistant Charles Starling, or whom Abby reffered to as Chip, who only accepted the job to reac havoc on Agent Dinozzo, Charles framing him for murder as revenge for ruining his life. Agent Gibbs has a special connection to miss Scuito. However, proceed with caution, one who targets one of Jethro's favorites, recieves zero mercy."_

_"Agent Jethro Gibbs joined the United States Marine Corps in 1976 and became a Scout Sniper instead of attending college. After serving tours of duty in Panama and Iraq he retired from the Marine Corps with the rank of Gunnery Sergeant. He joined NIS, which later became NCIS, after his wife Shannon and only daughter Kelly were murdered in 1991. Since then, he has been married and divorced three times, and is currently single. He currently leads a team consisting of Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Abigail Sciuto, and Ziva David. Gibbs is highly dangerous, and should only be reconciled with if you are an expert."_

_"This team has sufferered many life changing and horrifying alterations, therefore making them **weak." **_8 boxes flew up, and a picture appearing in each one as the voice introcuded them. "_Meet agent Catilin Todd. Catilin was shot and killed by Ari Haswari, Agent David's half brother."_ Kate's picture appeared in the box, but was crossed off quickly by a horizonal red line. The rest of the pictures were rudely, and quickly explained, consisting of Director Jenny Shepeard, Agent Paula Cassidy, Michael Rivkin, Ari Haswari himself, Agent Langer, Agent Lee, and finally Chip himself. All but one was crossed out.

The final message rolled like credits. No words were spoken, so everyone read them.

**Agent Gibbs, this is a nice little presentation I have made to **

**take. **

**you.**

** down. **

**I will be releasing these tapes, along with the non-blacked out version of all of your team members records, to multiple terrirost cells, spy agencies, and enemy countries around the world. **

**Although it is just a toe in the pond of American Federal Operatives, it is a big one.**

** An important one. **

**You have a week. Good luck. **

The video stopped. Again, it was deathly silent.

**A/N: Bum, bum, BUM! okay, so thank you for reading, and please please please please please please please review. I have to do this because I knew most of this information, but I did look up a few things, sooooo... I used Wikipedia for a few character tidbits (like the college names, okay? not the CHARACTER names.) I'm sorry! I just don't wanna look like a majaor genius, because I'm honestly not. And...sadly. none of this is mine. Sigh. Now I'm sad.**

**Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh so many people are following this story! Ahh! Thats so AWESOME!**

**Thank you flashthunder, Hiphuggers2, Tiva forever zanessa luvva, Atlante41, Laughers song, Rashel A. David, imakemyownluck, Betherzz, Bikechick, Michelly1122, pirate-princess1, Nemisses, Mogget0607, and M E Woffordfor reviewing, adding me, or my story! Seriously, this means SO much to me, I cannot get over it. Cannot! :)**

Vance swore loudly after about 3 minutes of pure pin-drop worthy silence.

"Get a trace on that video _now"_ he barked to a timid looking monitor worker, who had also been staring at the screen. She jumped and spun around to the glowing monitor quickly to begin typing furiously on the keys.

"Someone call Abby up here. And Ducky, we need a psycological breakdown on the creep who made that video." Gibbs said quietly to nobody in particular, but Tony and McGee quickly opened their phones and dialed. Gibbs turned around to look at Ziva carefully. Her face was contorted into a twisted knot of unhappiness. Her eyes were closed as she rewound and replayed the video in her mind. "Damn." Gibbs whispered and stood up to begin pacing.

"Abs is on her way."

"Ducky on his way." Mcgee and Tony spoke at the same time. Gibbs just nodded solemnly.

"Major breach of security, code orange." Vance yelled into his cell. "Lock down the building. Nobody in, or out." He snapped it closed and dropped it on the desk. "Did you get a trace? Or something?" he demanded to the worker. She spoke in a soft, shaky voice.

"It's traceable, but it's going to take a few days using the program we have. There are literally millions of layers of encryption, but we can get a solid hold on the location, it's just going to take a while." she said, but held eye contact the entire time. Vance breathed a sigh of relief and picked up his phone again to alert the security.

"What's going on?" a perky voice said from the doorway, Abby toddling in on high platform boots. Ducky shuffled in after her, looking confusedly at the screen. "What movie are we watching?" Gibbs nodded at Mcgee, who waved them over to another monitor and handed them both pairs of headphones. It was quiet again, and everyone warily watched Abby and Ducky's reaction to the video. Abby's acid green eyes filled with tears as it finished. She spun around to Gibbs.

"Who sent this?" she squeaked, her throat constricted with emotion. "They _know_ us Gibbs. How do they know us?" she sniffled and plopped suddenly onto the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "It's horrible." she finished.

"It seems Jethro, that we have another mole on our hands." Ducky sighed and took a seat next to Ziva, whose face was still the same.

"Were just going to have to wait this one out." Vance said, with no reply from anyone.

* * *

"They knew about Kate! _Kate!_ And they knew about Agent Cassidy, and Ari, and _Ohmygod!_ I cannot believe this is happening. What are we going to do? _What _are we going to do? I swear to God if I ever hear who did this I will _personally kick their ass _and then _poison them._" Abby shrieked as she walked back and fourth in the bullpen, holding Bert to her chest tightly.

"I think we all will." McGee said. Abby spun around on her heel and pointed at him.

"Yes, Mcgee. Correct. He would get a royal ass kicking from Team Gibbs. A _big_ one." She turned and sat on Gibbs desk, still glaring at Mcgee with a determined look on her face. "Where's Tony and Ziva?" he shrugged and continued to watch the graceful dust particles dance in front of him. They were disrupted by black painted fingers snapping in front of him. _Snap snap._ "Mcgee! Wake up! This is no time for zoning out! There is a crazy person after us!" Abby said and put her face right in front of his. "Do you _want the crazy person to get us Mcgee?"_ he shook his head no. She patted him on the head and straightened up. "Good."

"Abby, what are you doing up here?" Gibbs asked. She threw her arms around Gibbs with a squeal.

"_Gibbbbbbssss_ I can't stay down there alone. Even AFIS wasn't good enough company on this one. But, I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?" She pulled a clump of dry grass from her pocket and held it in his face.

"Can I burn this?"

"What is it?"

"Sage. It will rid this place of negative spirits. _Pleasssseee?"_ She clapped her hands together and put them under her chin.

"Fine." he said, and flicked open his lighter.

"Thank you. That was very convinient by the way." She took the smoking herbs and began waving her arms around wildly as she walked towards the elevator. The silver doors opened and Abby yelped. Ziva was sitting on the floor looking at the wall across from her. She looked at Abby for a moment and returned her eyes to her blurry reflection.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Abby asked as the doors closed behind her. She slid down the cool metal door and looked across at her friend. Ziva didn't reply. "You know I'm not leaving until you say something." Ziva didn't look at Abby. The goth reached across and shook some smoke over Ziva. "Zivvvvaaaa." she sang.

"That video made me feel very...vunerable. Never has anybody known so much about me." Ziva said without removing her locked gaze.

"Hmm." Abby considered "I think that maybe thats because you lock alot up inside. No offense. You are a very private person, Zi." Ziva couldn't help from smirking.

"I was tortured and they didn't get that much information out of me in a month. In ten seconds they could have everything they could possibly know about us. It is scary." The doors flew open, causing Abby to fall backwards into a pair of solid legs. She looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Tony!" she chirped. He took a step back, but Abby just fell onto her back, and she continued smiling up at him.

"Your in a good mood." he said coldly. She frowned and waved some sage over his legs.

"We're going to be oh-kay, Tony."

"You don't know that." he replied. Abby quickly stood up, nose to nose with him.

"Don't. Say. That. Ever. Knock on wood._ Knock on wood!_" he reached up and tapped on her head with his knuckles. She smiled. "Thats better. Now go comfort Ziva." she said with a stomp of her foot and waved her smoking sage over his head.

**A/N: TIVA CLIFFHANGER! *gasp* And pleeeeeaaaasseeeeee (signs please in ASL) review. -Abrielle **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was majorly fun to write. Like majorly.**

Tony took a seat across from Ziva after smacking the power button on the elevator panel off.

"I'm not in the mood Tony." Ziva sighed. He raised his eyebrows.

"For...what?" he asked with a devilish grin. She rolled her eyes and scowled at him.

"You know what I meant. I mean I don't want to hear it."

"I know. So I'm just gun-ah sit here." he tilted his head sideways and squinted at her. After a moment she made an impatient noise.

"_What?_" she demanded.

"I'm just copying your face."

"Tony..." she said tiredly.

"I know. I get it."

"You do not."

"You think I like it that some creep out there seems to know every detail of my personal and public life?" Ziva didn't answer. "It happened to all of us Zi, and if that gets out there..." he trailed off.

"It will not."

"You don't know that."

"Since when are you a negative person?"

"I'm not being negative I'm being realistic." She stared at him for a long time.

"I have never felt….so vulnerable…as I have tonight." She whispered quietly. "I feel like there is nowhere safe most of the time anyways, and now….now with this…" she shuddered "it is…mind bottling…"

"Boggling."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." Ziva was quiet again.

"She was very beautiful." She said after a moment.

"Who?"

"Jeanne."

"Oh…yeah. She was."

"You miss her."

"Not as much as I did." He gave Ziva a weak smile. She nodded. "You don't have to worry about not being safe." Ziva snorted. "You have Gibbs, Probie…you have me."

"Oh yes. I am in such capable hands." She said sarcastically and then bit her lip which had begun shaking. "I hate this" she whimpered

suddenly and put her face on her knees. Out of no where Tony grabbed her face and forced her to look into his emerald eyes. Her own brown doe-like pair were brimming with tears, which startled Tony.

"You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine." He spoke slowly and carefully. "We. Are going to be fine."

"You don't know that."

"Of course I know that. I know everything."

"Do you know what I-" she stopped. "forget it."

"Tell me."

"You do not know what it is like to be alone in this world. Nobody. No siblings, parents, husband, children…" she inhaled a shaky breath.

"Yeah I do. You think I have any of that?" She considered his words.

"You have plenty of girl friends and one night stands, yes?"

"Not since Jeanne."

"Really?"

"Well, it is not something I am used to. Figurative silence." He gave her a quizzical look. "What, did I say it wrong?"

"No, that was just….poetic." Her eyes burst with fresh tears as she thought of the video.

"This job is all I have." She said calmly, her tone contrasting with the tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I know." He whispered. He suddenly pulled Ziva into his strong arms, her face crushing against his chest. Her shoulders began shaking as he felt her relax. "_Never, never gonna give you up, Im never, ever gonna stop… Not the way I feel about you Girl, I just cant live without you...__I'm never, ever gonna quit Cause quittin just aint my stick I'm gonna stay right here with you… Do all the things you want me to_" Tony half sang half talked. Ziva giggle/sniffle_d._

"That's…how do you say it…"getting it on" music, yes?"

"Barry White, the music of _Love…_"

"You love me Tony?"

* * *

**A/N: oh my God, I am just so cruel. To stop it here. Oh my GOD! Thanks to Mr. Barry White. That song is actually, like, really awkward at the beginning. But the lyrics are sweet. (**_Never, Never Gonna Give You Up._**) Ohkay, REVIEW. It will make me eternally happy.**

**oh and if anybody got the tiny movie reference in there, lemme know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: short chapter, but I am not done, I PROMISE!**

The smell of Tony clung to Ziva like wet hair, plastered to her face, buried in her nose, the smell of the pavement after it rains, the smell of warm safety, of home, while Ziva clung to Tony like a wet cat, grasping his shirt in her fists, looking up at him through her curly hair. Listening to the silly love song she had heard so many times. The moment had been perfect, she could listen to that low, husky voice forever. She couldn't feel more safe…safe…safe as she did in that moment. And then she had to ask…

"Tony, do you love me?"

He was quiet. Considering. Thoughtful. Ziva watched his eyes. Surprised…

Scared…

More Pain…oh great.

Ziva shivered. She felt a tingle of electric-like current, and the hairs on the small of her back stand up straight. She reached for Tony's face and pulled it towards her own, running her delicate hand through his thick brown hair.

"…yeah." He said after the longest silence Ziva could ever remember sitting through. "Yeah, I do." Her breath caught, along with her heart. And then…and then he lifted up Ziva to face him entirely. "Ziva….David…I love you." He whispered. Ziva could feel her eyes brim with fresh tears again.

"oh no," Tony said with a smile "You can't cry again." He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. She laughed and sniffed, then buried her face into his neck, inhaling the scent of home once more. He pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her neck, his lips warm and gentle. She sighed and leaned back.

"Tony. I love you too. But…"

"But, what?" He said into her neck. She sighed impatiently.

"We are breaking the rules."

"Screw rules. 'Specially number 12."

**A/N: review review PLEAASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**"Ohmygawd ohmygawd ohmygawd!" (Abby Scuito) I can't believe the responses to this story, anyone who has read, replied, subscribed, or reviewed you are a totally beautiful amazing sexy fabulous AWESOME person and I love you! Okay okay, I'm sorry, I cannot believe I'm getting more Reviews than Story Alerts, that is SO TOTALLY EPIC!**

**thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you **

**thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you **

****

**thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you **

* * *

_3 days later…_

Everyone stared at the screen anxiously as the satellite image got closer and closer. Untied States. Virginia. Washington DC. Closer. Closer.

"Oh no." Abby squeaked.

"The CIA." Gibbs said angrily. The satellite picture stopped above the building. A password box flashed across the screen.

"Why won't it let you in?" Vance said to the person manning the decryption processor.

"It's a locked system. I'm sorry."

"There's a mole in the CIA." Vance said.

"Why do they have our records?" McGee asked.

'They have all federal employees records on hand."

"But…they knew more than what's on our record." Tony said. "Like…off record assignments." Ziva looked at him carefully. He was thinking, and then his eyes filled with realization. "I bet it's Kort!" he yelled, causing almost everyone to jump."

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs started.

"Boss, think about it. He knew about La Grenouille…"

"How did he know about Ari? And Kate? Jenny? Shannon and Kelly?" Gibbs demanded. "You weren't the only one in that video, DiNozzo. How do you explain that?" Tony was silent. "Get the director on the phone." He said to nobody in particular.

"Gibbs, I think it would be better if I talked with him." Vance replied.

"It's my team."

"I'm the director. You can talk to him when he comes in."

"Fine." Gibbs finished angrily and walked up the ramp out of MTAC. His team followed.

* * *

_Bullpen_

"I think using the screens for TV watching is against the rules, Tony." McGee said from his desk.

"Screw the rules." Tony said. Ziva snorted and he winked at her. "We're off duty anyways. And NCIS has cable. For some reason I cannot fathom."

"You can't fathom a lot of things, Tony." Abby said as she walked in, clutching a Caf-Pow, the straw halfway in her mouth. He tried to throw a crumpled paper back at her, but she ducked.

"McNerd. Make it work." McGee sighed, checked the surrounding area for Gibbs, and clicked a few things on his desktop. The news flashed onto the screen. "Good job, probie. How do I change channels?"

"Use the clicker."

"This thingie?"

"Yes, that thingie."

"What button?"

"The up and down ones!"

"You don't have to yell, elf lord.'" Tony laughed and flipped through the channels. He stopped on the new episode of _Covert Affairs_ a show about the CIA. "Ironic." He said darkly, and watched silently for a few minutes.

"Hey that guy is a mossad operative!"

"Where?" Ziva jumped up and looked around.

"The fictional character on this spy show, Zee-vah." Tony rolled his eyes. She glared at him as she walked to where he was standing, and watched the characters exchange dialogue.

"He cannot be. He has no accent. He is not wearing a star of David. Where is his gun? I see no knife outline on his thigh. Wrong wrong wrong wrong." She said quickly after a minute of observing.

"It's fictional."

"And they have a blind CIA operative. He is _very_ good looking, though." She looked at Tony for backup.

"Your asking _me?_" she laughed.

"Nevermind." She sighed and returned to her desk. "I want to go home." She groaned a moment later and put her head on her desk.

"Well yeah can't without _"secer-ity."_ We don't our agents getting kidnapped, now do we?"

"I am so tired."

"What, the beds they supply here ain't comfortable enough?" Tony joked. Since the video, the entire team had been subjected to lock-down, meaning they had to stay in the "crash rooms" in the basement. They weren't much, a hotel room would have even be better, but they had to consider "safety." Everyone was irritated by this. The cell like rooms with cold gray walls, a stiff cot, and no windows, it was like prison. They had to try to spend most of their time AWAY from their rooms.

"No. They are not." Ziva replied, missing the sarcastic tone in his voice. "What time is it?" She asked, not removing her face from her arms.

"Like 7" Abby said from Gibbs' chair. They jumped. "What?" Abby said. "Forget I was here too? How nice."

"Whoa. Sarcasm from you. That's not heard of." McGee noted. She rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm sleeping in the lab tonight. I have an air mattress that's definitely more comfortable than my dungeon bed."

"Probably." Ziva groaned. "Oh, I cannot keep my eyes open! I am going to bed. This is torture." She stood up and walked to elevator, everyone watching her go.

**A/N: Sorry, that was a lame like chapter. But, yeah _Covert Affairs_ did have a "Mossad Operative" on it, and they totally had it wrong! He didn't even have an accent! I was very upset. and Christopher Gorham (the blind guy) is actually REALLY hot.**

**Okay. REVIEW PLEASSSEE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! This is getting like, overly awesome. I think I just might die from all the excitment.**

**I keep forgetting this. I don't own NCIS. Or their characters. OR yadayadayada. Don't sue me (pweezzzze)**

**Thank you:**

**pirate-princess1 DiNo22 Betherzz flashthunder zombieslayer666 imakemyownluck pepsicola56 EvilTheTwins BritMum ncis29 Hiphuggers2 God'srider bristowbenson ZanessaTwilightLover94 ****sirscreen rachelahavah Colorful Insanity Burnedx2 tegan-loves-ncis-TIVA redmannequin Hayq CTTAYLOR13**

**now on to the show:  
**

After a long hour of tossing and turning (and a little bit of swearing) from Ziva, she fell into a deep, but uncomfortable sleep. The matress was thin and plastic, the blankets scratchy, and the pillow made of industrial foam. It had to be _the_ most uncomfortable in Virginia. Probably America. Ziva was pretty sure that prisoners had nice beds than this.

But at least, she was asleep.

"_Zivaaaa_" a voice called to her, almost like it was coming through a cardboard tube. "_Ziivvaaaa_." She rolled over, attempting to make the voice go away. It did, for a moment. "_Zivvaaa, remember what I taught you." _Her father appeared before her "_Death to America. Ziva, Death to America_." Ziva whimpered and shook her head. "_Since you foolishly call America your home now_-" he chuckled "_Death to you_."

And then then a very young Ziva appereared next to him, only about 5. She was giggling and pulling on her father's suit. She said something in Hebrew.

_"No English Daddy. Death to America!" _she laughed and clapped her hands.

"_Good girl." _Eli said as he turned to walk away. Then, a young Ari walked in, and scooped up the giggling girl over his shoulder, who just laughed and laughed. Ziva moaned.

And then the dream changed.

"Wake up! Wake up _NOW!" _Ziva screamed at herself in her head. She shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, but the dream would not go away.

Another Ziva holding a gun, a manical smile twisted on her face, and a dead Tony on the ground.

A bullet right between the eyes.

"_Wake up! Ziva wake up!"_ she shouted in her head, but to no avail.

Suddenly, the dead Tony opened his eyes, and turned to look at the shaking, terrified Ziva.

"Wake up, Ziva." He said calmly "Please, please wake up."

And she did.

To a pair of green eyes right in front of her own, causing her to jump and scootch back.

"It's just me." he whispered "Are you awake now?" she nodded. "Are you _sure? _she nodded again.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked timidly, surprised by the softness of her voice.

"These walls are thin. You also woke them up." He nodded towards the door where Mcgee and Abby stood, both looking at her concernedy.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Abby said loudly. Ziva nodded and gave them both a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry. I'm fine, I'm sorry I woke you." They both gave her one last look before turning away.

"Liar. Now tell me whats wrong."

**A/N: AHHH! I'm so sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but I kinda ran out of time. **

**I will update REALLY SOON THOUGH!**

**And _review,_ all of them are SO FREAKING AWESOME. **

**And message me if you ever get bored, cause I get bored. Love you ALL! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Told ya I would update fast! I have so many people following this story now who like, review each chapter (you know who you are) and OH MY GOD THATS SO AWESOME! I feel like I have a bunch of friends who love me! ...well I do, but like...new friends. Okay. Done babbling. **

**(sighs impatiently.) I don't own any of this.**

"Nothing" Ziva replied defensivley.

"You say that, but your eyes won't shut up." She glared at him.

"Just go back to bed."

"I don't wanna." she just continued to glare at him. "Zeeeeeevahhhhh just tell. me. whats. wrong." she shook her head. "Fine. But you do know I am _trained_ to extract information from people."

"I was trained to resist."

"You know you slowly seem to be losing your ninja mojo. I can tell. Your getting to be a softie." she hissed through her teeth, and he put his hands up in defense. "I'm just speaking the truth, love." Ziva said nothing. "Do you want me to leave?" she considered this. Then shook her head. "_What _were you screaming about in Hebrew then?"

"...I was...screaming?" he nodded. Ziva put her head on her knees.

"What was the dream about."

"My father." Ziva sighed, nearly against her will. Tony was a good persuader. "And you." she added, even more against her will. He raised his eyebrows and smiled cockily. "No, not like that." she said and punched him on the arm. He looked dissapointed.

"What about me then?"

"i dreamt...I dreamt my father...killed you..." she lied. He didn't say anything, just looked at her to continue. "and...that, he was coming to take me back to Israel."

"He's not coming anywhere near you, Zi." Tony said reassuringly "I will promise you that."

"You can't..."

"I can. And I, Anthony DiNozzo, solemnly swear, on my parent's fortune, that he will _never come anywhere near you,_ Ziva." he said last 5 words dangerously. Ziva felt goosebumps on her arms. "Never ever again."

"Thank you." she whispered. He wrapped his strong arms around her and she couldn't help but feeling relieved he had. and took deep breaths, so she could exhale his amazing smell the next few days. "aren't you going back to bed?" she asked his chest.

"Nah." he said "I think I'll stay here a while."

Ziva fell asleep 5 minutes later.

**A/N: Was it totally cheesy to use a line from the actual show? I thought that was such a romantic line though so I couldn't resist. You know that line...from _Agent Afloat?_ Who else screamed at Gibbs when he interrupted that? Just me? Okay.**

**Yeah, and i don't need to actually smell Tony DiNozzo to know he smells frigging amazing. He just does. It's obvious.**

**And was that chapter to short? I'm sorry if it was dissapointing. I'm not done yet. OH! And I'm gunna update My One Light...so...watch for that. Yeah.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, ya'll, but with three stories to manage and only about an hour a day to write the stories, read your reviews, and check EVERYTHING else...it gets a little hectic. Not that I'm complaining...I don't want anybody mad at me! So, shutting ups now.**

Ziva had never slept better in her life. She awoke, and almost thought everything good had possibly been a dream, the same feeling she had every morning. Then she blinked, and brushed away the fabric that was Tony's shirt. She sighed happily and snuggled closer, to which Tony laughed. She could feel the laughter under the tips of her fingers, vibrating his rib bones, and it sent a joyous echo through her own veins.

"You snore." Tony said into her hair.

"So I've been told. I hope you did not just listen to my nose all night?"

"Nah-I slept. I slept great, actually."

"What time is it?"

"Early. Oh-six-hundred."

"What?" Ziva shrieked and leapt just stared at her.

"Problem, Miss David?"

"I slept in."

"Uh, your insane." She shot him a dangerous look. "It's a Sunday, anyways."

"We are still at work."

"But we don't _technically_ have to work."

"What do you suggest we do then?"

He just gave her a mischevious smile.

"Get dressed." he said and stood up "And meet me at MTAC in 5." and before Ziva could say anything, Tony ran from the room.

"Wake up McProbie!" Tony yelled and kicked the door of Mcgee's room. "Abs, get up!" he shouted next, but this time, only tapped the door with his hand. Abby came to the door before McGee did, fully dressed, and a smile plastered on her face.

"Good MORNING, Tony!" she squealed and threw her arms around his neck, then stepped back one thirtieth of a second later."We have all of NCIS to _ourselves!_"

"I know. Wake up probie for me, mmkay?"

"Easier said than done, but a Scuito never turns down a challenge. Alright, maybe once or twice, but this one time, at band camp-" he held up a hand.

"I believe you, Abs. Now go wake up McGee."

"Yes sir, Senior Field Agent, SIR!" she said and saluted him, before turning on her heel, and marching towards the door. She pounded on it roughly.

"Go away DiNozzo." a voice said from within.

"McGee, it's me, and if you don't come out right this second, I shall pour some of that new Nucleic Acid shipment I was showing you right down your-" the door flew open. "Morning, McGee! We have NCIS all to ourselves."

"Tony." McGee said simply and Abby nodded happily.

"It's going to be so much fun!" she shrieked.

**A/N: Whoa, my story is kinda flying out of bounds here. Oh well. I am calling on the help of ya'll. I need amazing ideas. What would YOU do if you had NCIS all to yourself? Send me a message, I need INSPARATION! And I will, of course, credit you on your genius. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, after my computer deleted TWO completed additions to this chapter (I call it…cursed…) I finally shall spit it out. So sorry for the delay! **

**OH MY GOD. First off, this was like the funnest response I have EVER gotten. I love ya'll. Although I'm concerned with the fact that most of you would sabotage poor Director Vance ("hide his toothpicks!"). No not concerned, more like, deliriously happy! **

**Alright, you ALL gave awesome amazing ideas, but three I used: **imakemyownluck, ZanessaTwilightLover94, Betherzz. Thanks guys!

"I don't think I'm allowed in there." Abby said from the doorway of MTAC "I'm not a agent"

"I don't think anyone will mind" McGee said thoughtfully. Abby glanced once more over her shoulder, shrugged, and followed them inside.

"Now. Take your seats." Tony said suspiciously "And it is time…for…YOUTUBE VIDEOS. Requests?" Abby and McGee started talking a mile a minute.

"Fred!" "LiveLavaLive!" "Potter Puppet Pals!" "Chris Crocker!" "OH! Charlie the Unicorn!" "Llamas with hats!" "David after Dentist!" "No the spoof is funnier…David after Drugs!" "Evil Iguana Productions!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…one at a time, guys."

"What is zootube?" They all gasped and spun around to look at Ziva, who had dared utter these awful words.

"A-a youtube…virgin?" Abby breathed and crossed herself for dramatic effect "I'd never think to see the day…"

"Let us show you the amazing world of American humor…stupidity at it's finest."

Although Ziva did not find most of it funny, she laughed a bit, which was a nice change.

_Half and hour later_

"Let's not just be lazy asses. Let's go do something. Abby, go put on some tune-age." Tony directed. She ran (or toddled) from the room, and moments later, the sweet guitar riff of Pink Floyd's _The Wall_ filled the halls of NCIS.

"Okay. So five feet…here. Paper toss into the giant coffee mug." McGee snapped the measuring tape closed. "Ziva?" She stepped up and squinted her eyes in concentration.

"No pressure." Tony whispered. She threw the ball into the air, a perfect arc, and it sunk into the basket. Ziva pumped her fist in the air. Victory. She spun around towards Abby.

"Can I please put on my music. This is giving me a headache." With a roll of the eyes, Abby nodded, and Ziva tossed her her green nano. "Playlist 3, please"

_"Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard, when we drink do it right- getting slizzard, sipping sizzurp in my ride, three six, now I'm feeling so fly, like a G-6…"_ Everyone looked at Ziva, whose eyes were closed, a small smile on her face. Her hips swayed slightly.

"…damn." Tony muttered. Ziva's eyes popped open.

"I forgot where I was…" she explained.

"Obviously." Abby said, and turned down the audio. "Lets go down to the lab. It's boring up here." She skipped to the elevator without turning back or waiting for an answer.

_Abby's Labby – later_

"And we add the hydrogen peroxide and…" The liquid in the beaker turned bright blue and started foaming. "SCIENCE!"

"Magical." McGee said flatly. She glared at him. "What?"

"Your not usually sarcastic." She commented. He shrugged. Abby sighed and glanced over at Tony and Ziva, who sat on the ground under her computer. "They look happy."

"Yeah. Weird. Considering."

"Considering, what? Gibbs won't let that video get out there, you know that."

"I just want to know who ma-"

But his voice was cut off by shattering glass. Everyone jumped, and hunkered down. Now instead of glass breaking, the noise of gunshots filled the air. Tony swore.

"Stay down!" Tony demanded.

"I don't have my weapon!" Ziva screamed angrily.

**A/N: Oh. My. GOD! MORE DANGER! Someone…knows…someone…sinister. **

**And i did put a few amazing personal video favorites, you've probably seen most, check out EvilIguanaProductions though if you have a chance. They are HILARIOUS. now...i shall update soon...if you review! (no not really, I'll update soon whether you review or not. But those reviews are appreciated.)**

**And I know I usually do the list of names, but there are so many on this story, I'm sorry, I have no room!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Look! Update! REVIEW!**

Abby huddled in a corner next, squeezing Bert with all her mite. McGee sat next to her, watching the window, daring whoever was coming to enter. Security had been alerted, but since it was a Sunday, only one or two guards were stationed. But it was a Military Base, someone was bound to save them, right? Tony and Ziva had scootched under the big screen. The bullets had stopped, and they could hear people talking out the window.

"Security should be here any second." A man said.

"So? We'll just shoot them. Easy."

"Alright, but these four? From the video?" Abby whimpered.

"Yeah, they'll all be worth something. DiNozzo is the only one we we're ordered." Tony looked over at McGee, who was trying to persuade Abby towards the door. Abby was shaking her head.

"Zi," Tony whispered, barely audible. "You guys can get out and get to either the evidence garage or MTAC, you'll be okay."

"What about you?"

"I'll stay here."

"Tony, no-"

"Just go, Ziva. I'll be fine." She looked at him carefully.

"I love you."

"Go."

Ziva squeezed her eyes shut, and reopened them. She looked over at McGee, and nodded, then crawled towards the back wall. She carefully slid around the fridge, and maneuvered her way under the counter top, until she finally made it to the door. With a sigh of relief, she peeked back around at McGee, who was still trying to coax Abby to move.

"Abby, please." Head shake "We can't stay here. It's not safe. We need to move." Head shake. "Please."

"Abby, if we do not move you now, they are going to kill us." Ziva said. Abby's eyes opened. "Come here." Abby peered over at Tony, the window, and then finally carefully edged her way around the corner to the doorway. Ziva pushed her into the hall. McGee followed a moment later.

"Abby, go to the evidence garage." Ziva whispered. Abby nodded and ran down the hall. "McGee? I'm going to get my gun."

"I'm coming with you"

"Alright. We need to take the stairs. Come." She ran down the hall and pushed open the metal door that read "stairs." Her feet pounded each one, gaining speed as she flew up. She threw open the door and sprinted to her desk, grabbed her pistol, Tony's desk for his, and returned to the stairs.

Ziva and McGee leaned around the corner, watching Abby's lab. Three men in black jump suits were pulling Tony up from under the counter. Ziva shut one eye, and held aim on the third man, who was watching from the sidelines. She cocked, and with a crack, he fell. Now was the tricky part. The two other men let go of Tony's arms and spun around, holding their automatic guns. McGee hit one dead in the center of the chest, but Ziva nipped the other's shoulder. She swore and ran to the fallen man, who was groaning and swearing quite a bit himself.

"Was that it?" she asked Tony.

"No." he shook his head and she spun towards the window, where a woman stood, pointing a pistol at Ziva and wearing a malicious smile.

"I see you've replaced me already." Jeanne said.

**A/N: hahahahahaa I made her the bad guy because she is soo evil. Muah ah ah. Okay, review! **


	12. Chapter 12

"Put the gun down or I'll kill you." Jeanne snapped at Ziva and McGee "Did you get my little present?" she asked when they had. Nobody responded. "Oh, you didn't see the video I made for you guys? I worked _so hard_" The last two words came out high pitched and emotional. It remained silent. "Alright, since your not going to tell me, whose the bitch?" She spat at Ziva "Oh right…I already know _everything about you._"

"How?" Ziva asked in a small voice.

"Got a job working for the FBI, got some money from Daddy, slowly started selling information to terrorist cells and what not. And all along you thought I was some innocent doctor." She laughed. "After you killed my father, my life turned around." She held the gun to Tony's face as she spoke.

"Jeanne…" Tony began, but she cut him off.

"Don't even stand there and lie to my face. You did it enough already."

"I didn't kill him, Jeanne. I swear to you."

"You also swore you loved me." She started crying, but steadied herself. She flung her arm back towards Ziva and McGee. "On your knees." She barked, half sobbing. She side stepped closer to them and held the gun to McGee's head, then to Ziva's, and Tony winced. She made an O with her mouth and began walking circles around Ziva.

"So you _have_ replaced me, then?" she smiled through the tears now frozen on her face, an angry hateful smile. "God, she's not even pretty." Ziva glared up at Jeanne, but then returned to watching her boots circle her. Tony was in front of Ziva, so there was about half a second every rotation Jeanne's back was to the grounded agent. She waited as Jeanne circled her again.

In a flash, Ziva kicked Jeanne's legs out from under her, and she fell to the ground with a squeak. The gun went off as Jeanne fell, but hit the ceiling.

"Get…off…me!" Jeanne screamed and kicked at Ziva, who had tackled her. She pinned Jeanne's arms down, and then her legs. Ziva stared down at the struggling girl.

"Let's not bruise Barbie, now." She said sarcastically. She pulled Jeanne up and cuffed her. "Take her to interrogation McGee." She said, and they left. She turned to Tony.

"You have some serious screwed up exses."

"Your telling me." He leaned against the counter behind him and put his face in his hands.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are YOU alright?"

"I will be." She smiled at him "Let's call Gibbs."

**(A/N: Jeanne's not a FBI agent. She's actually an alien who used her brain powers to brainwash Tony into falling in love with her. And that is why Tony forgot (for a short time) to fall in love with Ziva. AM I RIGHT?)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry for the crappy updates, I'm usually really good at this, but guess who procrastinated on her summer project? FAIL. Here ya go! Oh, one little note, to those (not naming names) who claim Jeanne _isn't _evil, please read ALL the OTHER reviews. :) **

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize,-"

"Shut up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it is not your fault." He just stared at her. "Come on, let's go see the woman you were in love with get interrogated by our boss."

Gibbs glared at Jeanne, who returned the death stare with an attitude filled look.

"Where's my lawyer?" she snapped suddenly.

"You don't get one."

"You don't get a confession."

"We don't need one. Your under the arrest for the attempted kidnapping of federal agents, and terrorism."

"I know my rights."

"Your rights are if I as much whisper the word 'terrorist' you could be in here the rest of your life."

Ziva, Tony, and McGee watched from the other side of the glass.

"She looked less like a man with makeup on." Ziva noted. The door flew open.

"Is that the you-know-what who made the video?" Abby screamed. They all nodded. "Would it be bad taste to interrupt so I can kick her ass?" everyone shrugged. "Alright then. I can wait until he's done."

"I thought she had longer hair than that?" McGee said and tipped his head to the right, squinting his eyes.

"She cut it all off." Ziva laughed.

"She did?" Tony asked incredulously.

"What is it with men and hair?"

"I know your's is all straight now." Ziva looked at him.

"Who told you?"

"I just could tell…"

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I need to talk to you. Alone." She said. Tony tried to read her tone, but with no luck. She left the room, and he assumed he was to follow. She walked down the hall and around the corner to the elevator. Once they were inside, she slammed the power off.

"Tony, I need you to tell me something right now." She said shakily. He watched her warily. "Why?" she waited.

"Why what?"

"Why me?" he smiled.

"Why not you?"

"Because, I am not your type."

"Says who?"

"Says most of the women you have slept with in the past."

"Yeah. A guy can change."

"But-"

"Ziva shut up."

He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. He took her beautiful face in his hands and kissed each delicate part of it, her nose, her eyes, her cool forehead, the sweep of her chin, even the tips of her pearly ears. She uttered a soft little whimper. Finally he kissed her lips and tasted her. And knew it was a taste he could never give up.

**A/N: Alright, so that could be the end. But I probably left out all sorts of important stuff you want to know. Tell me if I did. And tell me if you liked it!**

**Oh, and I got this epic message from someone named Meiveva Sirenice, but girl, you have to make the private messaging feature able on your profile for me to reply! Just do that if you read this! LOL**

**Oh, and for my fellow Covert Affairs fans, DID YOU SEE AUGGIE's AMAZING SHIRTLESS SCENE? I almost died. Almost. **


	14. Chapter 14

**So. Here we are. **

**Uh, I just got this great batch of news. **

**There has been more hits to this story than people who live in my town. **

**Do you know how completely insane that is? I'm in such shock I don't know what to say, other than thank you. Thank you all so much. **

**(I'm shaking right now.) **

**There's a few of you guys who have been with me since the start, and that's so awesome.**

**I have 88 reviews on this story alone. Oh my god. Thank you all so much, and please, please continue to read. **

**Also, check out my profile for the URL of my blog, if you like my writing. **

**I'm sorry to post it like this, but, I mean, I can't write all of ya'll individually. **

**So…thank you.**

**New story post soon, and I'll update this ASAP.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Argh! sorry for such a crappy update. This story got...ugh...tiring. and White Flag is like...where my head is right now. SO sorry! Anyways, read White Flag if you like this one! Haha, so thanks again to all my faithfuls, my stalkers, my readers. I would seriously hug you all if I could! OHH!  
But, something i'd like to share before I continue, one of my guy friends (my bff's boyfriend) gets to go to a taping of NCIS. Meet my TWO TRUE LOVES, Sean Murray and Michael Weatherly... And guess what he said just the other day?  
"Whose Gibbs?"  
ARE YOU SERIOUS"? ARGH! so just a little personal frustration i'd like to share. join in my upset-ed-ness. Love, Abrielle.**

Jeanne had become quiet. A sort of pissed off little kid quiet. She sat alone in the cold room while the police made their way to take her to prison.

"I think I should go say something." Tony said from the other side of the glass. Ziva scoffed.

"I don't know if thats the best idea." she said.

"You just don't want me to talk to her."

"I just don't want her to kill you."

"She wouldn't kill me."

"She's gone clinically insane."

"It's my fault."

"No it isn't. The death of her father-"

"That's not all it is, Ziva. It's partially my fault she almost killed all of us."

"Alright. That may be. But that doesn't mean there was anything to do to prevent it." Tony was silent.

"Good news!" Mcgee sang in an overjoyus tone as he strutted in. "Jeanne had no time to sell the information. Infact, she had barely any recourses."

"How'd she get into the CIA?" Tony asked

"Went through basic training, I suppose. Her medical background may have helped. She did have insparation, though."

"What?"

"Revenge."

"Oh."

"How did she get all this personal information on us, though?" Ziva asked.

"Spying, I guess. The CIA is going to be pissed."

"I'll say." Mcgee's phone began ringing. He answered it, and left the room. Tony remained at the glass. Ziva slunk up behind him and warpped her arms around his middle, biting down gently on his shoulder.

"It all ended up okay. Just like I said."

"Yeah. I guess I am always right."

Ziva snorted.

**A/N: Erm...I hope ya'll are dissapointed. Brings back memories was a really juicy orange that I squeezed until it was dry. Hope everything turned out all right. :)  
And i'm not saying check out White Flag because I want more read, check out White Flag because the story is kinda better than this, and it's better writing! LOL. Thank you all again so so so much, love you!**

**-Finally, Abrielle.**


End file.
